Talk:Developing book articles
I wanted to set up this page to discuss how best to develop book articles. I feel the best way to do this is tackle books one at a time and discuss what contents to add. This discussion will also require those partaking to have access to books when developing specific content. If it is just general then all suggestions are welcome. The first book I wanted to discuss was Frozen: Book of the Film and how to develop that page. I like the idea of the "Differences from the film" section, but it cannot be inundated with every tiny discrepancy. I would also like to ask what other sections may be worth adding. The thing to remember with books is that we do not want to give away the contents; each page could have a plot section and outline what happens. This will not be necessary for books that are adaptations of the film, however. :A difference is a difference; I don't think we should be nit-picky about that because the section is kind of meant to be nit-picky. :Even if some books are adaptations of the film, they should still require their own plot outlines. The film covers every aspect of the characters but the character histories are still written in great detail. A summary of the book should also be written just as comprehensively, not as a simple "See summary of the film." : Also, isn't this better in the forums? The talk pages are kind of for pages that exist already, not general discussion. Heimr Arnadalr (talk) 20:57, July 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Not too nit-picky is all I mean; we'll tackle each one separately. ::Noted, we can do that with the film-based books. ::I made this talk page to so that we could discuss existing pages, though now I have raised the issue a forum page for each book may be a good idea. ::I'm also curious as to whether you have read any Frozen books, or if you ever have the intention of doing so. It would be valuable in times like this so that we all know what we are talking about and understand exactly what we are working on. Humphry02 (talk) 00:27, July 5, 2015 (UTC) :::If we're going to write about a book's plot, I think we can avoid putting that little blurb that appears on the back cover. Such a synopsis is redundant if we're going to go into the finer details anyway. I can understand having it as a placeholder for until we write the whole section out, but it should ultimately be phased out for an actual plot summary of our own :::To answer your question, I've read Phantoms of Arendelle, the Essential Guide, and the Art of Frozen. Heimr Arnadalr (talk) 02:05, July 6, 2015 (UTC) ::::I agree. The top of the page can serve as a brief summary and then we have a section for the finer details. ::::Ah, thank you for telling me. I'm going to read Anna's Icy Adventure, and also the Anna & Elsa series over summer (plus the picture books to see if there's anything extra in them), so you can expect to see lots more information appearing. The issue is that I will not be getting hard copies, so Dragonboy and I have agreed that when I cite them as sources, "ebook version" will appear in parentheses by the side the page number. It's not ideal, but unless someone else can get access to hard copies of the books then that is the best we can do. Humphry02 (talk) 22:32, July 6, 2015 (UTC)